Lost in Eden
by vermilion aura
Summary: They were simply lost in each other. EdgeworthxOC Side story to Turnabout Obsession


**Author's Notes:** This one shot is the love scene between Edgeworth and Amber in the seventh chapter of my project, _Turnabout Obsession_. I meant to pen this out earlier, but I got sidetracked with other projects, and I didn't write this out until last night. Consider this like a deleted scene you would only find in the unrated version of a movie. Enjoy!

* * *

Locking his grey eyes with Amber's hazel orbs and keeping his brow pressed against hers, Edgeworth loosened the clasp of her black lace bra. He then pulled the straps down her shoulders and pulled the fabric away from her body, tossing it aside. Amber sucked in a breath when she felt his hands caress her bare back, but her hands didn't falter in the process of loosening his belt and unzipping his pants. Once that was complete, she pushed the fabric down as far as her hands could reach, with him taking over and finishing the process by kicking the fabric off. The pace of her racing heart picked up when she felt the tip of him brush against the fabric of her panties, and her hands moved up, caressing his muscular chest.

Caressing strands of her blonde hair, Edgeworth leaned towards her neck, gently biting her collarbone and emitting a low moan from her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands finding the back of his head and holding him as close to her as possible. The tip of his tongue gently stroked her pulse, the faint scent of vanilla wafting his nostrils.

"M-Miles…"

The breathy sigh of his name as it left her lips only added to his growing desire to take her. He showered her throat with numerous little kisses and worked his way down to the valley between her breasts. Cupping her breast with one hand, he tugged and twisted her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and his lips showered her other breast with kisses before taking her other nipple into his mouth. She arched her back in response, and her hands began to knead the back of his head, her fingers becoming lost in his short, ebony locks. His free hand roamed down, his fingers going underneath her panties and pushing through her core.

"Oh _god_ , Miles," she moaned, the pleasure shooting throughout her veins like a firecracker.

"You're so beautiful and perfect, Amber," he whispered against her breast in a husky tone. "The more you moan, the more I want you. I don't want this night to end, and I don't want to stop."

"I don't want this to end either. Please keep going."

Her begging the signal he was looking for, Edgeworth skillfully pulled her panties down her legs with his free hand, tossing the fabric off to the side. Positioning himself between her legs, he prepared to push himself inside her. A slight gasp tore from Amber's lips when she felt the tip of him brush against her entrance.

 _This is it. He's going to take me, and I'm ready for it,_ she thought.

"Do you want me, Amber?" he whispered.

Unable to handle the tension any longer, Amber simply nodded.

"Yes, Miles. I want you."

Once she answered, he slid himself inside her in one, powerful thrust. She gasped again, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. She met him stroke for stroke, her moans mixing with his as he pushed himself deeper inside her. Once the tip of him hit the deepest pit of her core, he picked up the pace and locked his lips with hers in a deep, rough, passionate kiss. His tongue pushed past the barrier that was her teeth, the organ ravishing her mouth and her own tongue and swallowing the moan that escaped her lips while returning one of his own down her throat. When he hit the peak of climax, he let out a grunt with one final, rough thrust, his seed spilling deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her with a sigh, burying his face into the crook of her neck. When her breathing steadied, Amber began kneading the back of his head once again.

"Damn. I never thought that would feel so good," she whispered. "All this time, that's what I've been missing."

"Tell me, Amber. Would you ever want to do this again with me?"

"Yes. Of course," she replied with a nod. "You're the only man I want, Miles. I love you."

"I love you too, Amber."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's a special treat from me to you for all the support you have given me. Check back for more updates!


End file.
